Trained Puppy
by RestlessMe
Summary: Written for Kink Bingo - Furry. Charlie/Alan. Charlie thinks Alan should act out his Halloween costume.


**Title: **Trained Puppy  
**Fandom: **Two and a Half Men  
**Main Kink:** Furry  
**Time Line:** Season three, no spoilers or real need to have watched though.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Two and a Half Men nor do I make any profit from this story.

Charlie stared as Alan came walking through the kitchen door, adjusting his cuffs over the wrists of a set of large glove-paws. Big brown floppy ears hung down from his head, his nose was painted to match and Charlie could see a tail swinging behind him. He wasn't wearing a full body suit, though his silk shirt and trousers were an identical brown.

"Aren't you a bit old for Halloween?" Charlie abandoned his coffee and stood to get a closer look at the outfit.

"What? Kandi thought it'd be cute. She's going as a kitty." Alan smirked and giggled to himself like a preteen seeing boobs for the first time.

"Okay, well, let me see your bit."

Alan gave him a blank look.

"Well come on, you can't just look like a dog, you have to sell it." Charlie causally picked up the newspaper he'd been reading before Alan's arrival.

"Oh right, well. I don't know, I wasn't really going to -"

"Kandi deserves a trained puppy." Charlie grinned as Alan glowered at him. "Now, sit boy, sit!"

Alan crossed his arms and huffed a self-suffering sigh before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Ha ha, not like that, you bad boy." Charlie rolled up the paper and whacked Alan on the head.

"Hey-!" Alan glared as Charlie raised the paper again.

"Shut up, dogs don't talk. Sit like a good boy."

Alan sighed again, but slid from the chair to his knees. He looked up at Charlie expectantly as Charlie gave him a pat on the head. "Good boy. Now stay."

He had a wicked idea and turned to the cabinets. It took him a moment to remember which one it was in, but he soon found it. He unscrewed the lid from the peanut butter and put it on the table beside Alan's head. His grin only widened at the puzzled expression on his kneeling brother's face.

"Shake boy!" Alan slowly offered his 'paw'. The leather pads on the palm and fingertips were a nice contrast to the long plush fur tickling against Charlie's palm.

He let Alan's paw go a second later and scooped out a dollop of peanut butter on his finger.

"Good boy, you deserve a treat." Alan's expression went blank as Charlie wiggled the finger in front of his face. "Well come on. Eat up, you good doggie!"

Alan leaned forward slightly and opened his mouth. Charlie's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise as he felt Alan's tongue flick slightly against his finger, taking the peanut butter with apparently as little skin contact as possible.

Charlie petted Alan's head again, scratching behind a false ear. "Very good dog. How about speak, can you speak, boy?"

Alan rolled his eyes at that. "Arf arf."

Another finger full of peanut butter was offered. Charlie felt the sigh against his hand but Alan again leaned forward and started licking. His tongue was less cautious this time. It sent a tingle down Charlie's spine. "Good boy."

Charlie smacked the rolled up newspaper in his hand as Alan watched him warily. A second later he tossed the paper a few feet away. "Fetch, doggie."

Alan dropped his head, shaking it slightly and sighing heavily through his nose.

"Oh, is Kandi's doggie a bad boy?"

Alan half smiled at that. He turned and crawled toward the paper. He picked it up, looking back at Charlie over his shoulder. Charlie smiled and raised his eyebrows expectantly. He heard Alan heave yet another sigh before he took hold of the paper between his teeth, turned and started crawling back. Charlie liked watching Alan crawl, it seemed very fitting.

He took the paper and ruffled Alan's short hair before dipping into the peanut butter. "That's a boy."

Alan immediately started cleaning the gooey stuff from Charlie's finger. But this time Charlie didn't just hold his hand still. He pushed forward, slipping his fingertip past Alan's lips. Alan blinked and froze, his eyes darting up toward Charlie's then back down, almost crossing as he stared at the finger in his mouth. Very softly he started sucking, drawing in Charlie's finger to the knuckle, his tongue flitting against the underside of it. The tingling sensation in Charlie's spine got a lot worse and distinctly more southern.

It didn't last more than a few seconds before Alan pulled away. Charlie picked up the peanut butter jar, stuck his fingers in and went to his chair at the opposite end of the table. Sitting, he wiggled his fingers at Alan. "Come boy."

Alan hesitated only a moment before he started crawling after. He started licking the palm and very briefly sucked each finger individually while Charlie stroked his head and told him what a good boy he was. He kept licking for quite a while after the peanut butter was gone.

Charlie sat back in his chair, smiling down at Alan. He again dipped a few fingers in the peanut butter, pulling out a few heavy blobs. His other hand went to his zipper. Alan's eyes widened.

"Last trick, the one everybody wants their dog to 'preform'." Though he'd meant the words to be playful, they came out husky and full of need.

Charlie was pretty sure that this would be the point where Alan would call the game quits. To his amazement, besides his bugged eyes, Alan sat quietly as Charlie unzipped his shorts and pulled out his dick. He smeared the peanut butter liberally over his cock head, then held out his hand to Alan. Alan blinked a few times before he started cleaning what was left on Charlie's fingers, eyes fixated on Charlie's cock. As Alan sucked in a finger, Charlie crooked it behind his teeth, hooking him and deliberately dragging him forward. Alan went obediently, letting Charlie pull his mouth to his dick.

Alan bent over Charlie's crotch, letting Charlie pull his finger from his mouth. Charlie rested his hand on the back of Alan's head, really wanting to push his brother down. Alan didn't make him fight that temptation long. He hissed in a breath as Alan's tongue made a quick swipe through the peanut butter. His tongue strokes were short, unsure, and made Charlie's dick twitch with need.

Alan pushed Charlie over the edge when he swirled his tongue tip around the slit. He grabbed hold of the fake ears and yanked Alan's mouth down onto his cock. Alan's hand immediately came up, wrapping tightly around the base. The soft leather pads and plush fur was a new sensation for Charlie. Alan took the rough treatment without protest and started working his mouth. It was pretty obvious Alan didn't have much experience sucking cock, but his tongue was quite enthusiastic against the head while his hand stroked along the shaft. Charlie held onto the ears, rubbing them between his fingers and muttering praise and swears.

Between the fur tickling against his dick and Alan's eager mouth, Charlie didn't last long.


End file.
